An Era Knowing You
by Come Along Fray
Summary: Centuries ago, a young elf called Tauriel arrived at Mirkwood after her parents died in an Orc attack. Legolas, the young Mirkwood prince, immediately disliked her. But over time, a friendship emerged, and maybe a bit more...


Legolas stared in disdain at the elf before him. She was tall, with hair the colour of burnt leaves. It hung in messy strands around her face, twigs and grass protruding from it. She wore a grey nightdress, which was torn and smudged with soil. Tear streaks lined her face.

She was ghastly.

The King beckoned Legolas with his hand.

"This is Tauriel," he said. "Her parents have been killed in an orc attack. She will be living with us for a few years."

Legolas gasped. "Years? Ada, please!"

Thranduil held up a hand. "You are but 300 years old, tithen pen. You do not understand yet. Now go and make our guest feel welcome."

Legolas, unhappily, trudged over to see the girl. "Would you like something to eat?

 **Three Years Later**

Tauriel tiptoed quietly through the meadow. Legolas, unsuspecting, lay just a few feet away, staring at the blue sky. His light hair was strewn around his head. He closed his eyes, and Tauriel jumped on top of him. The two started to wrestle.

'Stop, Tauriel, stop!" cried Legolas. But the younger Elf didn't listen. She kept pushing him to the ground.

"Stop!" With an angry sigh, he shoved Tauriel off of him. He jumped to his feet, brushing leaves out of his hair in disgust. Then he walked away. Tauriel shrugged and ran off into the woods.

Later that day, Legolas knocked on the door of Thranduil's chambers. He opened the door to find Thranduil staring out the window.

"I came to talk to you about Tauriel," Legolas began. "She bothers me all the time, in my private time! Please do something about her."

Thranduil sighed. "Really, Legolas. I should expect more gratitude from a prince." He turned back to the window. Legolas knew that was his cue to leave. When he was turning, he caught a glimpse out the window of Tauriel, spinning her daggers and throwing them at the trees. He also saw a faint smile on his father's lips as he watched her. Legolas, angrily, turned and strode down the corridor.

When Legolas entered the great hall for the evening meal, he was annoyed to find Tauriel in a brown evening dress waiting for him. She sighed and stared at her clothes.

"How this colour disgusts me," she told him. "This would be wonderful for hunting, but not for an evening dress. By the Valar, it's hideous!" And she took a seat. Legolas sat down as far away from her as possible.

When Thranduil sat down, he shot a look at his son, as if to say, must you be so immature? Legolas looked away. He was ashamed.

As Tauriel recounted a heroic story to Thranduil of how she saved a rabbit from a bear, Legolas angrily picked away at his food. It seemed to him as though his Ada loved Tauriel more than he loved him. And he hated it.

The next day, Legolas awoke from his reverie with a plan. He crept into Tauriel's room as she ate and moved toward her daggers. They had been given as a gift to her from Thranduil. They were smooth, white stone at the base, and sleek, shiny steel at the blade.

Taking the knives, he crept outside in the hallway. Taking the tip of the dagger, he pressed it into the stone, securing it in the gap between rocks. Then he put all his body weight onto the base. He removed it from the rock. The blade was curled over. Only these stones could do that. Smiling to himself, he did the same thing to the other. Then he snuck back into Tauriel's room and replaced them in her satchel.

Then he casually leaned against the hallway. As Tauriel came up the stairs, she went into her room and retrieved her satchel. Legolas quickly kicked a stone in front of the stairs. Tauriel, busy adjusting her satchel, didn't notice and tripped, tumbling down the stairs. Legolas rushed to her and helped her up. Then he dashed down the stairs and into the great hall, where Thranduil was.

"Good morning, Ada," Legolas said. Thranduil nodded once.

A few seconds later, Tauriel rushed in, her face streaked with tears. Legolas thought back to when her first met her.

"My-my- my daggers," she sobbed. "They're ruined." Thranduil looked at the blade, and then put his hands on her shoulders.

"It is not a problem, tithen pen," he said gently. "We will get you new ones."

"But- they were a gift." She hiccupped.

As Thranduil reassured her, Legolas fumed. Thranduil was not upset with her. He gave up. He would just have to live with her being the favourite.

 **747 Years Later**

Tauriel shrieked as Legolas tackled her in the grass. She shoved him off.

"What's the score now? Finally 52-3?"

Legolas laughed, shaking his head. "I have 10." He rolled off and lay next to her on his back. They stared at the sky.

"Lle naa curucuar (You are a skillful bowman)," Tauriel said.

"Lle naa belegohtar (you are a mighty warrior)," Legolas replied with a smile.

Tauriel nudged him with her shoulder. Then she sighed, rising to her feet. Legolas grabbed her ankle as she rose so she would fall, but luckily, she caught herself. She turned to him, laughing.

Legolas froze.

In that split second, Legolas realized a few things. First, he noticed the sun shining off her hair, creating a halo around the circlet of leaves in her hair. Second, he noticed how the green of her dress illuminated her eyes.

And the third thing scared him most of all.

He realized she was beautiful.

Tauriel stared at him, a confused look on her face. "Are you alright, mellon-nin ( my friend)?" she asked him.

Legolas blinked. He nodded quickly.

Tauriel shrugged. Turning around, she set off across the meadow, singing.

Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle

Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta

Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'

Quel esta

Quel kaima

Tenna' san'

May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back

May your ways be green and golden

My heart shall weep until it sees thee again

Rest well

Sleep well

Until then

A few months later, a party was held to celebrate the 1st moon. There was a grand party. Legolas, not willing to change, wore simply a cloak and armour. When he saw Tauriel in a forest green dress, his breath caught.

Among other activities, there was an archery contest. Legolas, being the winner, won a circlet of leaves and stones to wear in his fair hair.

After, Tauriel walked up to him, smiling.

"Congratulations, mellon-nin," said Tauriel. She held out a brooch of fine silver and pearl. "It was a gift, but I do not care much for it," she said. Legolas took the brooch from her hand and fastened it onto his cloak.

"Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin ( I shall treasure your gift in my heart)," said Legolas.

"Ta naa seasamin(it is my pleasure)," Tauriel replied. She gestured to the circlet he wore. "Lle ume quel (you did well)," she said. A dark haired elf approached her at that moment, murmuring something in her ear. She nodded. Smiling apologetically at Legolas, she slipped into the crowd of elves.

"Lle naa vanima(you are beautiful),' he whispered, turning and walking away from the party.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! I know I've been only writing oneshots. Maybe I'll wrote a full length fic. Also, I will start to write other fanfics, not just from the Hobbit fandom. I will write Doctor Who, The Mortal Instruments and maybe even the Infernal Devices. I'm sure I haven't included all of them, so just wait and see.**


End file.
